ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
House Frey of the Twins
House Frey of the Twins is a noble house of the riverlands. Their main seat is the Twins, a pair of castles on each bank of the northern Green Fork of the Trident that serves as a vital bridge across the river. The lord of the house is called the Lord of the Twins. Their sigil is two blue towers united by a bridge on silver-grey, representing the Twins. Their house words are not mentioned in the books. The strategic location of the Twins has allowed the house to become quite wealthy. History Origin House Frey dates back six centuries, making it one of the younger noble houses in Westeros. The first Lord Frey was awarded lands and a noble status, and began the construction of a great bridge spanning the Green Fork of the Trident. Construction was finished under the rule of his grandson, who added wooden keeps on both sides of the river. The timber keeps were eventually replaced by stone keeps, which received the name "the Twins". Due to their strategic location, House Frey prospered by exacting tolls for passage across the river, greatly increasing their wealth. House Frey has grown into the most powerful bannermen of House Tully of Riverrun,and the Twins are among the strongest castles of the Seven Kingdoms. However, some older houses look down upon the Freys as upstarts and toll collectors. Targaryen Era During Aegon's Conquest, House Frey aided Aegon the Conqueror and rebelled against Harren the Black of Harrenhal, the King of the Isles and the Rivers. Afterward, the Freys joined the other river lords in swearing fealty to House Tully, the new Lords Paramount of the Trident for House Targaryen. A young Frey was mocked as Fool Frey for asking for the hand of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. During the Dance of the Dragons, House Frey sided with the blacks of Queen Rhaenyra against the greens of King Aegon II Targaryen. Lord Forrest Frey died fighting westermen in the Battle by the Lakeshore. Ser Duncan the Tall recognized the Frey banner among the arms displayed at the tourney at Ashford Meadow.9 Lord Ambrose Butterwell held the Whitewalls tourney to celebrate his marriage to his new lady wife who was a member of House Frey. Lord Frey attended the Whitewalls tourney, accompanied by his daughters, his four-year-old son (the current Lord Walder), his brother Franklyn, and his nephew. However, the tourney was used as an excuse by some attendees to plot the Second Blackfyre Rebellion. During the tourney at Harrenhal, the squire of a Frey knight accosted Howland Reed. The Frey knight was later defeated by the Knight of the Laughing Tree and told to teach his squire honor. During the long reign of Lord Walder Frey, the house exploded in size as he and his descendants sired many offspring. When Lord Tytos Lannister acquiesced to Walder's proposal to marry his second son, Emmon, to Tytos's daughter Genna, the ten-year old Tywin Lannister spoke out against the match. During Robert's Rebellion, Lord Walder arrived at the Battle of the Trident after the outcome was already decided. Lord Hoster Tullyhas since referred to his bannerman as the Late Lord Frey. Baratheon Era Hoster Tully, the Lord Paramount of the Trident, refused a Frey bride for his son, Edmure, and did not attend Walder's wedding to his seventh wife, Annara Farring. Lord Jon Arryn and Lady Lysa Arryn refused to foster Walder's grandsons at court in King's Landing or their own son, Robert Arryn, at the Twins. Several Freys participated in the tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day. Walder claims to have hosted three kings at the Twins during his rule. After Chett killed Bessa, Walder Rivers was sent by Lord Walder to judge the criminal and send him to the Wall. War of the Seven Kings As he had done in Robert's Rebellion, Lord Walder delays his response to Lord Hoster Tully's calling of banners, although he keeps near four thousand men at the Twins and defends their lands from Lannister outriders commanded by Ser Addam Marbrand. When Robb Stark arrives at the Twins on his march south to free Lord Eddard Stark, he is received by Walder's heir, Ser Stevron. Walder negotiates with Robb's mother, Lady Catelyn, securing a marriage contract with Robb and linking the Freys with the Starks of Winterfell. Furthermore, Arya Stark will wed Elmar when the fighting is done, Catelyn will take two more (Big and Little Walder) as wards, and Robb will take yet another (Olyvar) as his squire. In exchange the Freys lend their swords to his cause and grant the northern army safe passage. Robb Stark did in fact end up marrying into House Frey and solidifying their alliance in the War of the Seven Kings. Category:House Frey Category:Noble House Category:The Riverlands